Borrowed Time
"Borrowed Time ", es un sencillo del artista independiente Campusanis, lanzado el 7 de enero, 2018 en la plataforma de Youtube y el 8 de enero para la plataforma Bandcamp. Letra :And we're already out on the finish line, :Even before we began, :Here they betrayed me another time, :I'll meet you at the far end. :There is no need to be cynical, :Some things are not what they seem, :And if you don't believe me, :I'll show you what i mean. :And he can't touch me now, :This is our world, :For all that we've been through, :And this will be our time. :And we could be here for eternity, :This is a moment in time, :And you can go on about liberty, :But this i will not grant. :All of my life for a little time, :I do not care about the end, :Here we remain, :And here we will not bend. :Coro :And he can't touch me now, :This is our world, :For all that we've been through :And there is no way out, :There ain't not point in wondering, :Forever i'll be here with you, :And this will be our time. :And i won't be the same, :For all that we've been through, :Watch me as i go... :Coro :And he can't touch me now, :This is our world, :For all that we've been through :And there is no way out, :There ain't not point in wondering, :Forever i'll be here with you, :And this will be our time, :This will be our time, :This will be our time. Interpretación Si bien este sencillo fue inspirado en la precuela de la saga, esta hace mas referencias a "hechos" posteriores a esta. Si bien el autor de la canción no ha hablado sobre en que se inspiro o a que se refiere con la letra de la misma, sin embargo se puede notar fácilmente que la letra se refiere a la relación entre Rachel Amber y Chloe Price o del asesinato de Rachel (Causado presuntamente por Nathan Prescott). (Cabe destacar que en los siguientes ejemplos el "protagonista" de la letra sea, quien es el que esta "usando" la letra de la canción para transmitir un mensaje a ciertas personas es Rachel Amber, según la interpretación encontrada aquí) Por ejemplo: En la linea "Here they betrayed me another time" (Aquí me traicionaron una vez), esta podría llegarse a representar de la siguiente forma: Rachel estaría refiriéndose a que "Ellos" (Mark Jefferson y Nathan Prescott) la traicionaron "aquí" que podría referirse generalmente a Arcadia Bay u otros (Blackwell o incluso en el cuarto oscuro); Y en la parte en la que dice "I'll meet you at the far end" (Te encontrare al final) podría interpretarse de la siguiente forma: Podría estar refiriéndose a Chloe o Max (o ambas), diciéndoles que las encontrara en el "otro mundo/tiempo" cuando ellas estén muertas (A causa de la tormenta o por el asesinato de ambas por Mark Jefferson). En la linea "There is no need to be cynical" (No hay necesidad de ser cínico), podría interpretarse de la siguiente forma: Se refiere a que Jefferson tendría que parar de hacer y defender sus actividades criminales y morbosas (Secuestrar mujeres y tomarles fotos sin su consentimiento, defendiendo esto con la escusa de que es "arte"); Y en la parte en la que dice "Some things are not what they seem" (Algunas cosas no son lo que parecen) podría interpretarse así: Les advertiría a Max y Chloe de que algunas cosas no son lo que parecen (En este caso podría referirse a Nathan y Jefferson). En el coro, en la linea "And he can't touch me now" (Él ya no me puede hacer daño) podria interpretarse así: Se refiere a que ella esta en un mundo feliz y Jefferson y Nathan no podran hacerle mas daño; Y en las partes "This is our world" y "This will be our time" ("Este es nuestro mundo" y "Este sera nuestro tiempo") se podria interpretar de la siguiente forma: Se refiera a que Chloe, Max y Rachel podrán vivir en un mundo solamente para ellas. (Que posiblemente se refiera al "paraíso" o algún mundo de fantasía creado por ellas mismas) Videos thumb|center|300 px